


Arrogância

by Jude_Melody



Series: Descrições sinceras - Hunter x Hunter [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: As atitudes dele definiam-se em uma única palavra. Julgava-se superior aos outros. Não lhes dava ouvidos. Era um garoto complicado de lidar.





	Arrogância

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ele era todo silêncio, até ser provocado. Tinha um olhar frio, distante, mas que ocultava um sentimento de soberba e prepotência. Ninguém parecia ser tão inteligente quanto ele. Isso os lábios nunca souberam ocultar. Utilizava palavras mordazes, não se importando se feria ou desrespeitava. O mundo girava ao redor dele, ou de sua dor, difícil dizer. Mas sua atitude era de quem negava as dores dos outros, como se ele fosse o único a conhecer o sofrimento, como se não houvesse espaço para empatia pelos outros.

Quando rebatia, sua voz era repleta de superioridade. Impressionante como acredita ser capaz de ir longe assim, desafiando e desmerecendo os outros. Até parece acreditar estar acima de todos, como se a mera vontade criasse os caminhos que deseja. Ainda vai se machucar muito. Tomara que se machuque! Esse seu olhar altivo é impossível de suportar. Essa sua prepotência é de causar nojo. E, no entanto, você seguia por todas as fases, encarando uma a uma sem temor, calculando cada passo e tomando as decisões mais racionais... Até ser provocado.

Aquele homem exibiu uma tatuagem. Parecia comum, de mau gosto até, como essas tatuagens baratas feita em um local sem credibilidade nenhuma por um profissional sem noções de higiene. Você ferveu ali. Uma força descomunal surgiu de lugar nenhum para derrubar o homem. Então, você se recusou a matá-lo ou a lhe dar a chance de se render. Sentou-se em seu canto de braços cruzados. Deixou que os outros cuidassem de suas besteiras. Teimoso, não deu ouvidos aos que precisavam de você. Porque, na sua cabeça, você não precisava de ninguém.

Acontece que precisou. Porque a vida é assim: ninguém consegue nada sozinho. E, embora você até sorrisse, a soberba continuava lá. A prepotência ainda se mostrava. A altivez permanecia intacta. Nem você sabe quantas patadas gratuitas já distribuiu por aí, quantas pessoas muito mais velhas e experientes já irritou. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, existe alguma coisa, um detalhe que não escapa. A forma como contesta as regras. O senso de justiça... às vezes, um tanto deturpado... mas não o bastante para não reconhecer seus amigos.

Você nunca pensa muito quando tocam em seu passado. Ataca, feroz como uma fera. A soberba vai para o lixo. A inteligência parece que nunca existiu. Só ódio, rancor e sofrimento. E é por isso que você vai se machucar. Tomara que se machuque. Porque você é arrogante. E eu te odeio.


End file.
